


for all eternity

by exiuo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, kinda xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiuo/pseuds/exiuo
Summary: Chanyeol lost his fiancé to vampirates, and ever since that day two years ago he has killed every vampirate he’s crossed. The kingdom knew him well, and every now and then held a event where you got to meet Chanyeol, the famous vampire hunter with a tragic backstory. Minseok, a mute friend, sensed something wrong that day. Chanyeol should’ve listened, but he didn’t and he’s glad.





	for all eternity

_“We’re going to change the world.”_

Chanyeol sat up in his bed in sudden panic and a cold sweat, he looked around his room to find even some trace of a human or in the worse case, a vampire. He didn’t find anyone, and laid back down with a heavy sigh, wiping the sweat off his forehead then remembered the sweet words. The sweet words his love whispered in his ear as they gazed at the glowing stars in the sky. When he looked at him, and he looked back at him, only to lean in for a warm kiss that shared their deep love for the other. Chanyeol could still feel his hands on his cheek, his fingers locked with his, the wind blowing through their hair and the absolute warmth. He remembered that the next day, the kingdom held a royal ball for everyone, he thought him and his fiancé were going to have a night to remember, surely they did. Vampirates. Vampirates ambushed the party and sunk their teeth into anyone, or to them, anything they could find. Crew took the bodies to feed off later, Chanyeol ran around searching for his beloved only to find him held, his body shaking and his mouth open in a shriek while fangs pierced his throat. All he could do was watch in horror as the vampirate, black coat engulf him in darkness. He threw the limb body over his shoulder, Chanyeol saw his eyes close to closing, until they landed on him and he smiled weakly at him, his lips moving that formed the words ‘run’ for he couldn’t hear anything. His legs moved and ran the other direction before he could even make a decision. 

He regretted that night, his biggest regret was that night two years ago. He wished he had fought, he wished he had not given up so quickly and attempted to save him. After that, he trained and hunted vampirates to avenge his death. His once soon to be husband, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep by then. He lived in his own little house alone, that he had once lived in with Baekhyun, despite the appearance he lived like a royal and was considered one. The kingdom knows of him, killing every vampire before they could feast themselves on the town, since the ball there has been no sudden attacks. Of course, the money, the praise, the pats on the back were nothing for him, most people thought he was insatiable and they were partly true. All he really wanted was Baekhyun. Yes, he’s met other people, but to be cliche there was no one else like him. Chanyeol placed the hot cup of coffee and stared at the clock on his wall. 3:34 AM. He sighed as he looked to the side at nothing in particular, he then wondered if he should walk to his fellow friends house to have a talk, whose name is Minseok. But then there was a quiet knock on his door. He peeked out the window to find, Minseok himself there waiting for him to be welcomed in, his black trench coat almost reached his knees, underneath was a steel blue button up along with basic black pants and boots. He stood there with his hands in his pockets until his sharp eyes met Yeol’s gaze through the window and he gestured towards it as a ‘open the door’ kind of sign.

He walked inside, the cold wind following and Yeol hurriedly closed the door before they’d both start shivering. Minseok sat down on the dinner table, looking down then he looked at the other as if he was waiting for him to speak. There was silence that Chanyeol didn’t understand. His friend has never spoken before, but always gave gestures and if he had to, sign language, and for him to randomly come late at night wasn’t something you see everyday. People often didn’t understand, and Minseok seemed to stick with him because Chanyeol could _read_ him just by looking at his expression. He then pointed at his temple and clapped his hands together before resting them against his head and closed his eyes. Dreaming. “It was about Baekhyun.” Chanyeol had already told him everything, and despite him not receiving any kind of words of comfort, it was nice to know for him that someone was listening to his story and understood. Minseok nodded, his eyes moving along to the sides and shrugged. ‘What can you do?’ He couldn’t do anything about it really, he’s tried asking him already if he could do anything about the dreaming but he said that he wasn’t a magician. And that there was no need. “Minseok, I can’t deal with this. These dreams are forcing me to lose sleep, but they give me this feeling that Baekhyun is out there, waiting for me, calling out for me. I feel like he is alive.” He looked at him without a response, he wasn’t agreeing or disagreeing with him, he was a mysterious human, or considering our world is like this if he is human. He has a gift where he could sense mischief, whether it’s now or in the future. 

“I want to find him.” Now Minseok looked at him confused. ‘What do you mean?’ “I don’t know. I just, I miss him so much.” Chanyeol sat down on a chair, resting his elbow on the wooden table besides his thigh and he looked up at him for anything. He seemed to be thinking before he shrugged like before. He then made the sleeping sign again, a heart, Chanyeol, and put on a confused expression. “No, I don’t know if he is alive, but what if he is?” Minseok sighed and pointed at him then towards his bedroom, he wanted him to get some rest. He jumped off the table and pointed out the window, where the lights of the kingdom lit up the sky. Chanyeol had forgot, but he will be introduced to many people (again) at the palace, will have to give a speech about his hunting then he’ll be able to leave. He groaned in response and Minseok gave a stern face then pointed at his bedroom again, only to receive a pout and his expression softened then went back to fierce.

“Fine fine, and if you want you can sleep here again. I know you don’t like your house.” He lived alone like Chanyeol, and every now and then he would sleep on the couch or his bed to avoid the loneliness of his own home. He smiled happily at him and speed-walked to the living room and let himself fall onto the couch, pressing his face into the warm pillow with his eyes closed but the soft sincere smile remained on his face until sleep fell on him. Chanyeol yawned one last time, “Good night.” then left off to his room to sleep for the next 3 hours until he was forced to get up.

 

Minseok was acting strange while they walked in through the long two doors as they were greeted by men and women that passed by. He nudged Chanyeol and looked at him, shaking his head, pointing around the castle with a disapproving look. But, Chanyeol ignored his protests and simply kept walking with him until they made it to a small room with approximately 30-40 people present to meet him. He grabbed Minseok by the wrist and quickly dragged him backstage before he could complain anymore and now he was tugging back while shaking his head. Then he started to search Chanyeol, feeling his weapons that he sighed in relief once he felt, pulled back and looked at him. “What are you doing?” He pointed at his weapons then bared his teeth and pointed around the area. “I haven’t seen a single vampirate, calm down.” Minseok held his hands up then childishly crossed his arms, pointed at him with a look. ‘You’re going to eat your words’ he walked off stage, he wasn’t the star of the show after all. 

A man came up from behind Chanyeol, then placed a hand on his shoulder. Chanyeol flinched back and elbowed the man in the gut, when he heard a groan in response he quickly turned around to find a hooded man on the floor in pain. “Oh my, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize..” He helped the man up who laughed weakly, “Oh it’s alright. Don’t worry about me, I’m here to– present you to the people.” He smiled kindly at Chanyeol, he wasn’t informed about this but decided to go along with it. Before the conversation could go on any further, he past through the red curtains while the vampire hunter remained until he was called out. He then quietly waited and listened as he heard the booming voice speak. 

“Hello everyone! It is my pleasure to be here with you all, as you all know you’re here to meet the famous vampire hunter. He goes out of his way to kill every vampire in sight, for they will not be gathering any blood from anyone. He has went down this path after experiencing a traumatic event two years ago, where he lost his dear fiancé to these wretched things. So, he is now the greatest hunter of them all in this kingdom! And here he is, Chanyeol, the vampire hunter!” At that moment, Chanyeol himself pushed back the curtains and was welcomed by cheers and clapping from the crowd. Yeol rose his hand and waved, “You’ve brought your quiet friend right?” His eyebrow twitched when he heard the question, then searched the crowd to find Minseok, and nodded when he found him. “Amazing! We’re all glad, and I’ve heard he is a dancer, correct?” “Yes, he is. Probably the best dancer in town.” Minseok was going to pull at his ears later for that comment, but he only smiled cheekily. “Ah well! If he could dance for us that would be great, will the crowd part in half please?” 

The crowd parted and Minseok stood in the center, his face nothing but emotionless yet Chanyeol really knew he is actually embarrassed and flustered by the attention. He then held his hand up by his ear, ‘music’ is what he needs. “Play some music for my lovely friend.” Chanyeol spoke with a sly smile, the sounds of a violin and piano bounced off the walls of the room. It almost seemed like the music was coming from his body as danced freely, he seduced the crowd with his movements and dragged his finger across a woman's jawline, the hearts in her eyes clear as day. It ended with his left hand at the back of his neck while he shielded his eyes with his right forearm. “Beautiful, beautiful!” The cloaked man on stage clapped and a proud smile hidden, “such a charismatic choreo, truly.” Minseok bowed in response to the strangers praise, an almost visible pink blush on his pale cheeks. “Well well, unfortunately this wonderful show must come to an end.” Both Chanyeol and Minseok looked at him in confusion. “I have a surprise for you all, something unexpected. Now if you please, will the people of the kingdom please exit. For us, the vampirates have no use for you!”

The man ripped off his cloak and threw it to the side, his lips curled into a cheshire cat like grin with his fangs almost as clear as the now wild yelling from above. “Captain, if you will!” He shouted from above, and counted down from three quietly before a boom erupted from the ceiling before a part of it came crashing down. A rope was thrown down and soon seven other men came sliding down, a few laughing from the screams of the horrified royals who had already decided to take their leave. “Ah, Jongdae you should become an actor! For being so fake.” A almost feminine looking man teased the once cloaked stranger, who to be assumed name is Jongdae. “The music was so mellifluous, I was almost seduced by the dancing.” Another spoke, his skin almost a beautiful gold, a confident smirk playing on his thick lips. Chanyeol jumped off the stage and ran to Minseok but was quickly grabbed and pulled back by ‘Jongdae’ who smiled kindly at him. “Where are you going? He’ll be fine, don’t worry!” They both looked back at Minseok to find him grabbed by the feminine looking pirate, he didn’t fight back and only looked at Chanyeol with an ‘I told you so’ look. “Girlie, here has him.” He snickered in his ear but noticed when a rather boss looking man came down from the rope, despite the image of the pirates were ugly looking and owning messy habits, the captain had his hair done neatly and his clothes fitting him perfectly. “Well isn’t it the most strongest vampirate hunter, who was easily restrained by a vampirate with his friend! That’s a joke worthy to laugh about.” He smiled a smile that soon turned into disgust as he looked up and down at the hunter. “Pathetic.” He muttered then rose his hands and made a gesture with his fingers. “Let’s go.”

 

From struggling the whole way, and now being held by two pirates had Chanyeol already exhausted. The ship had set forth into the sea for a while now, and there have been no words exchanged until it seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere. “Where have you taken us?” There was murmuring around the pirates from his question. “Where is the captain?” “He’s quite annoying aye?” “His other friend is silent.” “I like strudels.” They all seem to look at the pirate, Jongdae on the far right, who looked forward until he noticed their staring. “What?” “I’m going to throw you off.” One with plump lips grabbed the pretty idiotic pirate by the bandana and dragged him to the edge of the deck. “Wait wait! The captain!” He pointed to quarterdeck where stood the captain, and he instantly dropped the pirate to solute while the others did too. Including Jongdae who sat on the ground with his right hand held up in a clumsy solute. As the Captain scanned the deck, he noticed everyone here besides one. “Baekhyun, front deck now!” He hollered and this instantly caught both of the captured men attention. Especially Chanyeol.

”Baekhyun..” Chanyeol breathed out, looking around anxiously until he saw a door open from next to him. A black boot stepped out, until the rest of the body stood and closed the door from behind him. There stood Baekhyun, his once tan skin now down to a pale complex, and streaks of red strands of hair appearing in his black locks. He wore black silky looking suede trench coat with cuffed sleeves, underneath a plain v-neck shirt that gave a perfect view of his beautiful collarbones. “Of course, Captain Junmyeon.” He spoke almost teasingly, he walked to line up with the vampirates as if he owned the whole world, then gave a bright devilish smile that clearly shone out his fangs. Chanyeol felt his heart stop. Baekhyun wasn’t dead, he was a vampirate now, part of a crew who followed their orders. He killed humans. “What did you do to him?!” He suddenly hollered, pulling against his restraints wildly while Minseok watched sadly from the foremost mast. Baekhyun looked at the hunter strangely, before he began walking towards him which made him instantly stop and stare as he made his way over to him. “Don’t disrespect us and the captain like that again, you animal.” He was right in front of his face, until with incredible speed, threw his fist into his abdomen with a grin. Yeol felt it hard to breathe for a few seconds, then went into a coughing fit with tears in his eyes. “Anyway..” He looked up when he heard, his what was once his fiancés, voice. “Captain? Considering these two are ‘royals’ I suppose, wouldn’t they want to know our names?” “I already know who you are! You’re Byun Baekhyun, your favorite color is red, you love foreign food, your favorite number is 48 and you’re my fiancé!!” 

The deck was quiet. Minseok was frantically looking around at the crew and also at Chanyeol worryingly. Baekhyun then finally looked at him but.. in disgust, “What did you say?. You don’t know who I am, neither do I know you, you’re just a threat to me. You, and like the other humans are seen as food to us. Nothing more.” Chanyeol looked down, breathing heavily with his hair in his face, his forehead covered in sweat. “Damn Baekhyun, did you break him?” “It doesn’t matter. If I did, he’s a poor excuse of a hunter. And a human.” Baekhyun responded as he walked back to line up with the rest of the pirates who were snickering under their breath from the outburst. “As Baekhyun acknowledged, introduce yourselves.” Junmyeon said, he remained unbosomed. 

Jongdae clumsily stood up from the ground and stepped forward, “I’m Jongdae.” He said with his hand raised then backed up. One by one they all said their names. Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, Kyungsoo (the one who almost threw Jongdae off the ship), Luhan and Baekhyun. Also the captain, whose name was Junmyeon. “Say, what’s his name?” Luhan spoke up, pointing at Minseok who has not given any specific reactions besides worry for Chanyeol. “What’s your name?” Jongdae walked up to him, and was face to face with him but he didn’t say a word. When he didn’t get a response, he grabbed the shackles and tugged on them, “I asked you a question.” “Idiot, he can’t talk.” Sehun, the quiet one of the crew spoke up with his hand on his forehead. “Oh, but what’s his name?” “It’s Minseok..” Chanyeol muttered, and he immediately responded to his name by looking at him. “Cute name.” Luhan complimented but quickly changed the subject, “Shouldn’t we celebrate, Captain? At the capture of the famous vampirate hunter and this lad.” He caressed his jawline, but he turned away then looked back at him with his lip twitched upwards in disgust. “Amazing idea! Why don’t we have a bite?” They were beginning to crowd around Minseok who was covering his face with his arms by backing up to the mast so it would be easier to move his body. When he felt one of them touch him, he kicked them and started just kicking all of them until they moved back. “No no, not yet.” Junmyeon shook his head and waving his head for them to fall back. “Throw them down in the hull.” 

A few nodded glumly then they got to work, removing the shackles only for both of them to be thrown into the lower part of the ship, tumbling down the stairs and slamming, locking the door. “Bring out the drinks!!” Jongdae immediately yelled, causing the others to cheer besides the distant looking red head. As they all got their beers and were singing stupid songs that the only lyrics were ‘drink’ Baekhyun set himself aside. He stood at the head of the ship, sitting with his legs hanging off the ship and he stared down into the clear waters of the ocean. _You’re my fiancé!!_ ‘What was the hunter talking about?’ is what he wondered, he didn’t know him at all. Then he began to think back. For a strange reason, the only memories he could remember was with his crew and the captain, his neck aching but greeted by the others with a slap on the back. Was there something else he didn’t know? Something, or someone he couldn’t possibly remember?

“The new moon is upon us everyone! We will sacrifice them humans. That Minseok one, he’s been in the dark dancing by himself for too long, don’t you think Luhan?” Luhan could dance, the plan Captain Junmyeon had explained early on, tonight is the night of a new moon for the vampirates, where the dead will awake from a sacrifice. They will sacrifice Chanyeol, and they didn’t expect Minseok to come along but Junmyeon had came up with something already. Luhan was going to have a nibble on him. But before that, they’ll have a little dance. “So sadistic, Captain.” Baekhyun teased with a smirk, then faced the sea again with a blank frown. He wanted to know what was going on, what if he didn’t wake up as a vampire and grew to become a vampirate, what if he was human? His thoughts stopped rolling in when he noticed Sehun come over and sit beside him. Sehun was always a quiet one, he rarely ever heard words come out of him, but always has the life in him to go eat. “Hello, friend.” Baekhyun greeted him softly, “What’s on your mind?” Sehun responded almost immediately with a strange look in is eyes when they traveled to the others. “How irritating.” He scoffed at the blonde and buried his nose in his knee while his other leg remained to hang off the ship. “That hunter, I fear he is trying to interfere with my mind and let it go loose, I’ve been confused since he spoke a those damn words to me.” He chuckled, giving a quick glance at the man next to him, and continued to talk when he didn’t say anything. “Don’t you think he’s strange? Maybe he has gone mad already.” He slapped his thigh and went into a fit of laughter, but Sehun didn’t laugh which he didn’t leave unnoticed so he stopped. 

“Why are you acting like I can’t understand you?” Baekhyun rose his eyebrow at him, “Excuse me?” He sighed in annoyance from the self-centered fool in front of him. “I already know you’re curious.” “About what?” “About you idiot.” He awed from the insult and placed a hand on his heart from the insult, “So cruel. It’s almost alluring.” He licked his lips in desire but Sehun stared at him as if he wanted to throw him off the boat. “You’re aware you were once human.” This caught his attention and opened his mouth to speak but the enigmatic man only stood up and walked back to the rest of the crew. “Wait-“ Baekhyun stood up from the edge to follow him but heard his captains booming voice from the main deck. “Bring Minseok out! There is still many time til the sun goes underneath the sea, let’s have a show. Luhan!” By command, Luhan was by Junmyeon’s side, waiting for an order. “You’re ready, correct?” He nodded, “Yes, Captain.” Minseok walked out from the door, Yixing behind him gripping him by the shackles as he slightly struggled. “Take the shackles off, Xing.” Yixing was quick as he did so, and gave Minseok a push towards Luhan which ended up with them face to face. The rest of the crew including the Captain stood or sat on the sidelines, waiting for what was going to bloom. “May I have this dance?” Luhan slid his jacket off, tossing it aside to take Minseoks hand while he bent over downwards in a slight bow. Baekhyun stepped down from the head of the ship and leaned against the foremast, also waiting for the show to start. He almost laughed when he saw a short flash of disgust on the mute humans face, but only quietly blew raspberries into the palm of his hand. 

‘Charmed’ he squeezed Luhan’s hand to give him a yes response, and was quickly pulled to meet almost chest to chest, nose to nose, with their eyes staring into the others. Baekhyun whistled quietly from the atmosphere and contact, the movements coming from the both of them were suave, but this was a cynical move of Luhan. The dance was only picturesque, it didn’t have real feeling, the loving dance was fake. Because everyone knew how it was ending, Minseok knew the ending well enough. Nonchalantly, Luhan twirled him for the last time then smoothly let him fall in his arms; Minseok’s legs shaking from the loss of feeling from the wooden floor. He bared his fangs with a wide smile, his eyes looking at the others neck with a certain type of need in them, then pulled him closer as he did the same and bit into his neck. Minseoks legs were limp, then he started kicking and desperately _grabbing_ at Luhan’s back and with the silence you can hear quiet wheezing and breathing from him. Baekhyun stared calmly, but something triggered in his mind that sent spirals and his eyes filling with tears from the scene. Why was he crying? Blood began dripping onto the floor, seeping through the cracks, fading in the black, as Luhan continued to suck the blood out from inside him. This seemed all too familiar, as if he has seen it before, or felt it before and a bothersome feeling spread onto his neck. Baekhyun stood up and was about to yell Luhans name but Sehun slapped his hand over his mouth from behind, he pulled off his hand and turned around to look at him. Sehun shook his head at him, looking disappointed. “That’s enough, Lu.” Junmyeon spoke up before Minseok could become any paler, Luhan finally pulled back with blood dripping from his chin and a frown on his lips. “Hmph, alright.” “Take him back to the hull.” 

Luhan nodded, grabbing Minseok who had fainted and threw him over his shoulder but before he could open the door Chanyeol burst through it with a dagger in one hand. Immediately he moved back with the body, where did he get the knife? “What did you do him?!” Chanyeol yelled when he noticed his fallen friend on the vampirates shoulder, “I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!!” He was going to lunge at him but was caught by Tao and Jongin, he continued to struggle until he broke free and ran to the quarterdeck. “Get him!!” Jongin yelled as he ran after him, all the other vampirates following besides Baekhyun. Chanyeol shoved and punched the vampirates as they got close to him, but everyone was startled and froze by a loud gunshot. Gripping the rigging with one hand and a gun in the other, Captain Junmyeon tsked, “Damn, I missed. Stop playing around and capture the fool already!” While Chanyeol still stared at him without movement, Jongdae took the chance to snatch the dagger from his grasp and kick him to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Luhan stood from the deck, and breathed out with a laugh, “That shocked me quite a bit Captain! I didn’t expect that.” He snickered, walking through the door and down the steps to set away Minseok for now, then came back as soon as he left. 

“What an idiotic hunter.” Jongdae spat as he lifted Chanyeol from the ground with his arms behind his back and the dagger at his threateningly. “Come on babe, down we go.” He teased when they both walked down the steps, then clicked his tongue when he felt Chanyeol try to jam his elbow in his stomach. “Ah, naughty boy.” He shoved him to the ground, and when Yeol looked up he saw Junmyeon’s boot in his face, then the filthy boot was under his chin to look at him. “Baekhyun, will you get out of your trance already?” Sehun spoke loudly so the others would notice and hopefully the Captain, which worked. Baekhyun looked at him with his eyes wide, “What?” “You’ve been acting so strange since that vampirate hunter came, it made me wonder but I decided to ignore it. Now, after I saw your reaction to Luhan’s snack, we might have a problem.” Sehun turned around and walked to Junmyeon, dragging Baekhyun behind him by the arm. “Captain?” The shorter vampirate looked at him, then at his Captain with a small laugh. “What do you mean? Captain, he’s being relentless!” But when he noticed that Junmyeon’s serious face didn’t change, he knew his questions were answered. Baekhyun was truly once human. Before he could run off, Sehun had already latched onto him and threw him to the ground in front of Chanyeol. When he looked up, he met the others eyes, “Chanyeol-“ He whimpered and tightly closed his eyes when he was grabbed the hair and lifted up to sit on his knees. 

“Baekhyun!” Baekhyun opened his eyes to find Chanyeol get up and reach out to him, but fell to the floor when he was jumped onto by the vampirates. “Stop stop!! Let him go, stop! You’re hurting him!” He cried out, “I knew you were always weak, you’ve acted tough in front of everyone for two years. When in reality, everyone on this ship knew what kind of person you are.” Junmyeon pulled his hair again, earning another loud whimper, and he reached up, grabbing his hand in attempt to stop him from tugging on his hair. “Knock them out.” He ordered, and before they could speak, the last thing Baekhyun saw was Jongdae grab Chanyeol’s head until there was a sharp pain and he saw black. 

_“We don’t need them until later tonight. Keep them locked up until then.”_

 

When Baekhyun woke up, he was in the hull along with Chanyeol, both chained to the cannons. Chanyeol remained asleep, now that he had a closer look, he noticed the bags under his eyes and the dried tears on his cheeks. How long has he been looking for him? How much time has he been mourning over his ‘dead’ fiancé? Baekhyun wasn’t even close to remembering what had happened to them both, sadly. He tugged against the ropes, leaning down attempting to bite them but to no use. He also noticed that Minseok wasn’t to be seen. “Chanyeol..” He whispered, nudging him with the heel of his boot, and continued to when he didn’t wake up, then sighed. From the square holes for the cannons, he noticed it was the early morning, and they probably won’t be let out until many hours later. “Baekhyun?” Baekhyun heard quiet sniffling behind him and turned around, to find a crying Chanyeol next to him. “B.. Baekhyun..” He sobbed, scratching his wrists against the ropes creating a rash as he tried to reach over to him. “No no, stop you’re hurting yourself.” He whispered to him, “Why are you crying?” When he didn’t get an answer, only a hiccup and more tears he tried again. “Babe? What’s wrong?” The nickname was something he learned here, but it seemed to worsen the others state. “Please don’t cry.” “I can’t believe you’re here.. right in front of me, alive.” He managed to say, and Baekhyun chuckled, “Somewhat alive.” Chanyeol laughed weakly, a sad smile on his face and looked at him, as if he was scanning him. There was silence between them. 

“You’re so pale now.. I loved your beautiful, tan skin. Your lips are still my favorite shade of pink, you dyed strands of your black hair, red though. And your eyes..” Chanyeol seemed to lean closer, gazing into the others eyes deeply, that was flattering for Baekhyun. “they were brown, and strangely, they’re now a sea blue. Gorgeous..” He was fascinated by his mesmerizing eyes, Baekhyun bit his lip and looked down into his lap. “I wish I remembered how you used to look.” Chanyeol looked from him to himself, taking in his clothes and his overall appearance. “The only difference is the clothes actually.” “Are you still the same man I fell in love with?” He questioned, and he didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know, and I’m not sure if you are the one I fell in love with either.” That stung. But he knew he didn’t mean it like that. “I’m sorry, for what I said to you. I didn’t mean it.” “You did at the time.” Chanyeol responded with a monotone voice, and without a doubt Baekhyun felt like a shitty fiancé. Is he even his fiancé? He wanted to ask that, but he thought maybe that was taking it too far. They weren’t close as they used to be, they didn’t love each other like they used to, they’re as close as strangers can get. That stabbed Baekhyun in the heart and made his eyes burn from tears. “I don’t know you.. you don’t know me. I’ve probably changed so much, haven’t I? I’m a savage-“ “No you’re not!” Baekhyun looked up when he heard Chanyeol cut him off, and he saw that his eyes were glossy. “You aren’t and never will be a savage. Yes, we are practically strangers, and we have probably changed so much from the past two years. But, no matter what, you will never be like one of them.”

It was quiet after that, no words spoke from either of them. Chanyeol laid his cheek on the uncomfortable iron cannon, staring at the wall behind Baekhyun while the other rested the back of his head on the same cannon. “I want to love you.” Baekhyun whispered, his eyes still remained on the wooden ceiling above them where the sounds of yelling and stomping was heard through the cracks. “I do too.” Chanyeol muttered, then a small smile appeared on his lips, “That’s why I’m here after all. To love you again.” 

The door suddenly opened and hit the wall, there stood Jongdae and Junmyeon with the rest of the pirates behind them. “It’s time. Jongin and Jongdae, get the hunter and Sehun get the traitor.” Junmyeon ordered and the three responded with a ‘Yes Captain’ and got to work. “I swear, do you ever stop moving?” Jongdae grumbled from Chanyeol struggling in their arms, and threw him along with Jongin onto deck, his back hitting against the mast and was immediately tied before he could move. Minseok came up from behind the mast after he finished tying Chanyeol to it, and Luhan wrapped an arm around his neck. “Good job babe.” He grinned. Minseok was dressed differently, and the others were relaxed with him around. He wore leather ankle boots and ripped pants that had chains, a wine red collared shirt with a silk navy button down over it, half of it tucked into his jeans and the rest hung. A black choker with a ring in the center, and another necklace with two rings attached to each other. 

“What happened? Minseok, what did they do to you?” Chanyeol spoke desperately, pulling against the chains and trying to shuffle forward on his knees and Minseok turned his head to look at him, a hand on his hip as he bared his teeth. He had fangs. “I just had a little snack, that made this boy a nice looking snack.” Luhan ran his hand down Minseoks back as he referred to him, a proud smile on his face as he looked at his work. Did he still remember him? “Minseok, do you remember me? It’s Chanyeol! I’m your friend, I’m the one you have to wake up every morning to do what I have to do, you’re the one who sleeps on my couch every few nights, you’re the one who has kept me going these past years ever since Baekhyun died.” Yeol was trying so hard, he couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t lose someone else precious to him, by the same people who took away his fiancé.

Minseok tilted his head at him, he didn’t have the _slightest_ clue as to who he was. Baekhyun looked from him to Chanyeol, and back to him, this guy was his only true friend, the only friend who has probably kept him from breaking down and ending everything. He’s the one who inspired him to kill the vampirates who took him away. And now he’s gone. The same thing that had happened to him, was now happening again. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he could take this, it was too much, he had no one now. Not even Baekhyun knew him. What did he have to lose? He couldn’t care less about the damn world, he honestly didn’t give a shit.

_“Expergiscimini mortuis.”_

Baekhyun knew these words well, the years he’s been told these words for the one faithful day they would be able to bring living hell on Earth. _Awake dead_ is what Junmyeon had taught all of them to say in Latin. The vampirates began to break through the ground, ripping the wood boards off the center to create a rectangle, their fingers and palms bleeding from splinters. But they paid no mind to it. They smudged their blood around the hole, then Jongdae came to Chanyeol with a dagger, he dragged the blade against his forearm. With the blood, he added it to the rest against the wood. Chanyeol didn’t care. Baekhyun tried kicking him away when Jongdae came to him, attempted to bite his hand but instead his wrist was caught and his blood was then added. Salt and alcohol finished it off.

Soon they started to chant the same words as Junmyeon said before, clapping their hands as smoke emerged from the hole, Baekhyun was pulling against the chains wildly. “Stop it! Get me out of these!!” He screamed, he wouldn’t stop and the wood behind him cracked, scratching against each other as they slowly tore. It couldn’t be heard over the chants. Suddenly his chains ripped through the wood and Baekhyun left the deck, jumping over the chains so his hands were in front of him, then began climbing the rigging. Chanyeol looked up, and saw Baekhyun leave and he looked back at the smoke that was surrounding him. He wasn’t sure what was going, his eyes were droopy and were close to closing. He was tired. He was loosing blood and it was affecting him. Jongin and Sehun removed his chains without stopping the flow of their words, and they brought him close to the hole to finish the ritual. It was until Baekhyun, from the top of the rigging reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, shooting Sehun in the chest then Jongin in the back. Alarmed, the others stopped chanting when they noticed all three of the men fall to the ground, Sehun slipping off the edge and falling into the hole along with Chanyeol being next. 

Baekhyun quickly climbed down and kicked Chanyeol away from the hole. “Minseok!!” Minseok looked up when he heard his name and his eyes landed on Baekhyun, who was staring right back at him. “Help me!” Minseok wasn’t sure as to what was happening, he was standing on the side lines but he saw the unconscious Chanyeol on the ground and something unknown in him clicked. Minseok took the key out from his pocket and was quick to unlock the shackles on Baekhyuns red marked wrists. He grabbed two swords that were hung against the mast and tossed one to him as he remained with the other. One by one they managed to get all the vampirates into the hole, alive or dead. Baekhyun looked at Minseok, who was breathing heavily but smiled at him, before turning to Chanyeol who was trying to sit up after gaining consciousness. 

“Baekhyun, Minseok, the portal.” Chanyeol pointed at the purple tinted smoke arising from the hole, it was dangerous to keep it open. With the ritual unfinished, it will remain open. Baekhyun walked over to him after he dropped his blood-stained sword, lifting him so he was on his knees and he unlocked his shackles before looking at him with a sad smile. Chanyeol noticed it and knew something was wrong. “Baekhyun, why won’t it close? We need to close it, how do we do it?” Baekhyun turned to look at Minseok, whose eyes burned into the portal, and looked back at Chanyeol. “It won’t close unless one of these two things happen. A human goes in there, and the dead will unleash, and this will become their new home. Or, all the vampirates whose blood was involved, have to fall into the portal, and it will then close.” Chanyeol thought about it, then he realized what he meant. 

“Baekhyun.. no there has to be another way. I can’t have this happen again I can’t lose you again.” Chanyeol grabbed onto the vampirates shoulder, who didn’t dare to look at him. Baekhyun played with his own fingers until he took off a ring and held it up to Chanyeols face. “Did you give this to me? Was this our promise ring? I noticed I’ve always had this on my finger, and I thought ‘this looks expensive, no one on this ship would’ve bought this for me’ and I guess I was right?” Baekhyun looked at him with hope in his eyes, and despite the tears welling up in Yeol’s eyes, he smiled and nodded. “Yes, it’s our promise ring.” He held up his hand where a similar ring was on his finger. “I still remember the words I said to you that made you bawl like a baby..” Chanyeol laughed almost sadly, and he saw the curiosity in the others eyes so he continued. “It was late at night..”

 

_Baekhyun couldn’t sleep, it was almost 11am and he was getting frustrated from just laying in bed while his boyfriend slept peacefully beside him. So like all good and respectful boyfriends, he began to shake him and call out his name until he woke up confused. “What is it baby? Why are you awake?” He sat up in bed, pulling Baekhyun up with him who had a sad pout on his lips. “I can’t sleep, and it’s lonely. And cold.” He mumbled, tugging at the blanket that laid comfortably on his legs. Chanyeol sighed, and laid back down and patted his chest. ‘Lay here’ is what he was trying to say. Baekhyun smiled and laid back down, his head resting against his chest with a small smile on his lips and his eyes closed. “Chanyeol, do you love me?” “I love you more than anything.” “How much?” Chanyeol opened his eyes, and he rolled over to the left where he opened the cabinet next to his bed, hiding something in his hands that caught the smaller ones attention. “Hey, answer me. How much do you love me?” Chanyeol took his hand that previously relaxed beneath the blankets and slid a ring on his ring finger. “I love you so much that I want to spend all eternity with you.” He kissed the cold ring that fit his warm finger perfectly. Then Chanyeol couldn’t sleep for the next few hours from Baekhyun bawling his eyes out from the proposal and many I love you’s were exchanged._

 

”I want to spend all eternity with you.” Chanyeol finished the tale with those words and looked at Baekhyun, who looked like he was close to crying. “Damn, we must’ve been cute as hell.” Baekhyun laughed and wiped his eyes with his fist, and sighed.

Minseok came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder, gesturing to the portal, then looked at Chanyeol. He put his hands together, and made a heart, then pointed at Baekhyun. Minseok began walking towards the portal and faced Chanyeol, who stood up. “Minseok..” He whispered, and Minseok smiled at him, tears streaming down his cheeks and waved at him. ‘Goodbye my friend, may we meet again soon’ he mouthed those words to him, before he let himself fall into the portal. Chanyeol fell to his knees, he couldn’t believe it, he was losing everything again. Baekhyun knelt down next to him, his hand on his shoulder and the other grabbing his face and gently pulling it towards his own.

“I love you. I want to spend all eternity with you.” Baekhyun pressed his lips softly against the others, whose eyes were wide and his tears that were gliding down his cheeks mix into the kiss. A sob escaped his throat, and Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss to wipe the tears off his cheeks. “I know this is a terrible thing to ask, but I don’t want to break your heart. Not again, not ever. So, will you come with me? Will you come live in hell with me?” Baekhyun wasn’t actually sure where that portal led to, but his best guess was hell. Chanyeol looked at him, the portal and back at him again, then smiled. “I want to spend all eternity with you.” Baekhyun smiled from his response, and they both stood up and walked to the portal where all they could see was purple smoke. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other, spoke the last words they will ever say in the living world, and fell into the portal hand in hand.

 

_“I’ll love you, for all eternity.”_

**Author's Note:**

> should’ve wrote this in october but oh well lmao


End file.
